Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Kickin Hawk
Kickin Hawk is an alien in Ben 10: Omniverse. In Jace 10, he is one of Jace's best aliens. Appearance Kickin Hawk resembles a combination of a rooster and a hawk. He has sharp claws on his toes and talons on his hands, as well as two larger talons protruding from his arms. He has a short beak. Kickin Hawk is covered in brown feathers and also has a white mohawk. Kickin Hawk wears a green mask, a green belt with a white stripe, and black underwear. Kickin Hawk wears a strap vest with the Omnitrix symbol on the vest hooker. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but his mask is now black, and the strap vest has been removed, with the Omnimatrix IV located on his belt. He now wears a black, no-sleeve shirt with two arrows on the right and left sides. The talons on his arms are thinner and shorter, and the bands on his arms and legs are now black with green stripes. In Ben 10: Unbound, he has his ''Omniverse appearance but his mask and chest strap are black. His talons are thinner. His bands are black with green stripes. In Ben 10: Legends of the Omnitrix and on. He has his Omniverse appearance. The bands are large forearm guards. He has green body armor that reaches his ankles. His left shoulder has a large shoulder pad while his right shoulder is exposed. He has a green belt with a large hexagonal belt buckle. He has a green sash connecting his belt buckle to a smaller version connecting the shoulder pad to the rest of his armor. His eyes are on the side of his head and are larger with a thinner outline. His beak takes up the entire front of his head stretching all the way to his forehead. His nostrils are on the sides of his beak and are at eye level. He has a long ponytail held together by a green ring. He has black shorts under his leg armor. His brown feathers are lighter in color. He once again has only three digits. He wears the Omnitrix Symbol on his belt. Appearances Flame 10 *Season 3 Ben 10: Super Omniverse *The Strange Case of Mr. Pesident and Ben 10! (first reappearance) Ben 10: The Omniwars *Search and Annihilate (first re-appearance) *The Thrill of the Hunt Ben 10: Alien Generation Kickin Hawk is set to appear in the new series 16yr old Kickin Hawk looks the same in OV 11yr old Kickin Hawk doesn't have armor instead he has a shirt-like armour with Ben's black and white shirt on, this goes down to his waist, the Omnitrix is on his chest Ben 10: Aliens Kickin Hawk is set to appear with his OV look Carter 10 it runs in the family *Gone infinite part 2 Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Kickin Hawk in Search and Annihilate to fight Attea. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Ben 10: Unbound Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Kickin Hawk's costume has changed black. Appearances *Journey to Dimension 6 (used by Axel: Bird of Fight) Ben 10 omniverse force *Pursuit of Death Gallery Goch.PNG|Without armor 1H.PNG|Waybig Haywire Kickin Hawk kickin hawk 14.png|In Rex 14 BTDW Kickin Hawk.png|Kickin Hawk in BTDW KHreo19.PNG|in Reo 19 Tomahawk.png|Bryce as Tomahawk in B10UH/BBO Kick and liam.png BTE Kickin Hawk.png|Kickin Hawk in BTE Albedo Hawk For UEEF9 .jpg|UEE as Kickin Hawk (24) .jpg|In Ben 71. BTANSKickinHawkOld.PNG|In BTANS Kickin Hawk Month.png BTANSKickinHawkOld.PNG Kicken HawkOmniverse official.png Kickin'Hawk.png Real kickin hawk.png Kickin hawk.png Kickin.PNG 185px-Kickin Hawk-1-.png